yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagredin Music Festival
The Yagredin Music Festival, often shortened to YMF, is a fictional song contest on Youtube held among the members of the Yagredin Broadcasting Union since January 2017. The competition was based upon the existing Eurovision Song Contest, just with fictional and non existing countries. The current and official executive supervisor is Manu. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (semi final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. So far, 10 different countries have won the competition and therefore hosted the contest. Apart from Pluviøterra, who hosted the very first edition though they still won the contest. Aythmos and Zhavina, Eiwora, Harukona, Hrojistan, Pluviøterra, Ryza, Saint Khalia, Skaarvaag, Yaranesia and Ynaiven have all been winners and hosts of the contest. Aythmos and Zhavina has won the contest 5 times while Harukona 3 times. Eiwora, Ryza, Saint Khalia and Ynaiven won the contest twice and the rest once. The highest scoring winner was Saint Khalia's victory in edition 10 with the song "Tsunami" which got 142 points. History On 29 January 2017, Manu, executive supervisor of the Yagredin Broadcasting Union decided to open an fictional music contest, in that every full member of the YBU can take part by sending artists representing their countries with songs. It was called Yagredin Music Festival. The name was inspired by the planet of Yagredin. The first ever Yagredin Music Festival started on 29 January 2017. It was held in the capital city of Pluviøterra which also was the first ever country to host the Yagredin Music Festival. Twelve nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Each country awarded 12 points to their favorite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. Each country is free to either hold a Televote only, a Jury Voting only or both at the same time which combined make up the voting they will submit. The voting procedure has not changed since then. Skaarvaag was the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following Yagredin edition. This method was used in every further edition of the YMF. Logo and Theme The general logo was introduced in the 1st edition of the contest. The logo featured the name of the contest and below of it, the name of the host city appeared along with the number of the edition. The word "Yagredin Music Festival" was formed in a calligraphic font while the edition and the host city was written in a sans serif font. The two leaves symbolize the nature loving planet and was therefore decided to be on every logo in the history of YMF. The leaves are place holders for the flags of the respective hosting country. The edition and host city are written below the logo. Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan and a logo of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. The logos to the respective slogan is shown down below in a galery. 01 - Written In The Stars Big.jpg|Edition 01 - Written In The Stars 02 -Catch Your Breath Big.jpg|Edition 02 - Catch Your Breath 03 - Reaching Out To The Light Big.jpg|Edition 03 - Reaching Out To The Light 04 - Beyond The Pain Big.jpg|Edition 04 - Beyond The Pain 05 - Hear The Love Big.jpg|Edition 05 - Hear The Love 06 - Play On Big.jpg|Edition 06 - Play On 07 - Sweet Intoxication Big.jpg|Edition 07 - Sweet Intoxication 08 - Colour Your World Big.jpg|Edition 08 - Colour Your World 09 - Distant Diamonds Big.jpg|Edition 09 - Distant Diamonds 10 - Beneath The Surface Big.jpg|Edition 10 - Beneath The Surface 11 - Enlightened Skies Big.jpg|Edition 11 - Enlightened Skies 12 - United Passion Big.jpg|Edition 12 - United Passion 13 - Tempting Oasis.jpg|Edition 13 - Tempting Oasis 14 - Divine Expression Big.jpg|Edition 14 - Divine Expression 15 - Everlasting Memories Big.jpg|Edition 15 - Everlasting Memories 16 - Distorted Reality Big.jpeg|Edition 16 - Distorted Reality 17 - Dive Into Infinity Big.jpeg|Edition 17 - Dive Into Infinity 18 - Divine Essence Big.jpeg|Edition 18 - Divine Essence 19 - Be Daring Big.jpeg|Edition 19 - Be Daring 20 - Ascending Luminosity Big.jpeg|Edition 20 - Ascending Luminosity Winners The contest has so far ten different winning countries with seven of them being founding countries of the YMF (Aythmos and Zhavina, Harukona, Hrojistan, Pluviøterra, Ryza, Skaarvaag and Yaranesia). Most of the winners have so far been female artists, followed by groups. There were just a few male winners in the history of the YMF. Debutants Any full member of the YBU is allowed to send a song for the Yagredin Music Festival. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Thirty-nine countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Spin-Offs Similar competitions that are still held, include: *''Junior Yagredin Music Festival'' (2017 - present), for Artists under the age of 18. *''Halloween Yagredin Music Festival'' (2017 - present), for Halloween themed songs. *''Christmas Yagredin Music Festival'' (2017 - present), for Christmas themed songs. *''Senior Yagredin Music Festival'' (2017 - present), for Artists over the age of 50. *''Second Chance Yagredin Music Festival'' (2018 - present), for not victorious songs from national selections. *''Pride Yagredin Music Festival'' (2019 - present), for LGBT themed songs. *''All Star Yagredin Music Festival'' (2020 - present), for another songs from artists being a one of the previous bests results of the country.